The Ultimate Weapon: Quake The Destroyer of Worlds
by ArkhamQuake
Summary: AU: Daisy Johnson was kidnapped along with Lincoln and Mike on 2.18 but Strucker decided she would be the perfect subject for their Destroyer of Worlds Project sending her to Sokovia to make their ultimate weapon... however they don't realize the monster they are making. (Avengers Age of Ultron will be tied in.)
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. ****I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

**Somewhere in the Artic**

Bakshi stood in the cold dark lab staring down 2 computer screens each playing the live feed of the 2 holding cells one holding a blonde kid named Lincoln with electrical powers the other holding Deathlock.

The lab had several people filled in all at different stations while Dr list stood next to him on the phone.

"Thank you, Doctor… Hail Hydra" as he hanged up the phone turning to face Bakshi

"Strucker is most pleased with our progress and he is anxious to see the subjects with his own eyes soon."

Bakshi looked at him confused "Soon?"

List nodded "He was going to come down here but after hearing about the third powered person we captured and who it was, he had the subject sent out to his base in Sokovia where he is located to begin work on a new project."

Bakshi's face now with shock "We only grabbed these 2" pointing towards the screen.

List slightly chuckled "Ohh did I not tell you the news, we found one escaping through the stairway shortly after you found these 2."

"And who was that?"

"The girl they called Skye…"

Bakshi silently gulped after hearing that but had to stay headstrong to continue the mission

"Oh that is good news but how about we get back to these 2 shall we?" List nodding.

* * *

**At Shield**

Coulson leaned against the table inside the classic grey hexagon holding cell, but he was fuming, trying to rack his brain on where Skye could have gone, Deathlock saw her on sight but there was no trace of her anywhere. The cell door started creaking as it opened, he took a quick moment to recollect himself as he had a mission to do. Reasoning that Skye will be alright before turning around to face Robert walking inside the cell closing the door behind him.

* * *

**At Afterlife**

Cal shouted on the top of his lungs as it was heard in the houses, "WHERE'S MY WIFE!?" furious over the little stunt they tried to pull on him.

Jiaying made her way out of one of the houses and was obviously confused on where Daisy and Lincoln were as it was only Gordan and Cal.

Cal still shouting "Ahh! Didn't expect to see me back here so soon, did you my love?"

She rolled her eyes before asking "Where is Daisy and Lincoln?"

Cal looked around in confusion before looking towards Gordon starting to get mad again "I thought you already grabbed Daisy?"

Gordon now looked concern "I couldn't tether to her so I went to you thinking you guys were together…"

Jiaying and Cal faces exploded with fear and anger as Gordon started pacing back and forth before nodding

"I still can't find her, but I found Lincoln!" as he teleported away.

Cal was boiling mad over the stunt he pulled but if Hydra touches Daisy, he might lose all sanity he has left and Jiaying was on the verge of breaking down that they might lose Daisy again, but she was trying her best not to show it as the whole village was watching. She started wiping away the spare tears with her thumb as Gordon teleported back but all alone breathing heavy with a cut across his forehead with blood dripping down on his jacket.

"It was Hydra… I tried stopping them" taking a moment to catch his breath "I barely got away. They have Lincoln."

Cal kicked over a flower pot in pure angry with it shattering to thousands of pieces and Jiaying looked over at Gordon holding back her tears "Was Daisy there?!"

Gordon shacked his head "No… I have no idea where she is."

Cal looked like he was about to explode like a volcano "THEN TRY HARDER!"

Jiaying let go a few tears as she look over towards Cal "Cal stop pleas-"

Cal turned to face her "THEY MAY HAVE OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU WANT ME TO STO-"

Gordon who was still dripping blood but wasn't breathing heavy anymore ran towards Cal teleporting them to a isolated place for Cal to settle his anger before Gordon teleported back alone.

He turned towards Jiaying who had a few tears fall down her face "What do we do?"

She started wiping away the falling tears as the village people went back to what they were doing

"Lets get you patched up… we can decide what to do later." He nodded as they walked towards the medical building.

* * *

**At Sokovia**

Skye slowly started waking up to her ears ringing with muffled sounds around her and her head throbbing in pain. She looked around finding herself in an all-white room surrounded by doctors working on different computer setups. She tried moving but she soon found her arms and legs tied to the table she was laying on. Even trying her powers before realizing they had some steel gauntlets covering her arms that blocked that stinging force in her. Her attention turned to the only man wearing a black jacket as he chuckled and walked closer to her.

"Finally, there she is. Glad to see you are finally with us."

She looked at him confused "Why have you kidnapped me and who are you? Do you know how dangerous I am?"

His smirk turned to a creepy grin "Oh we at Hydra know how strong you are Skye. The name is Wolfgang von Strucker and you are the perfect person for our newest project."

Skye smirked "I would rather die than for you!"

Strucker chuckled grabbing a remote out of his jacket "Yes unfortunately we knew that would be the outcome" pausing to press a button causing a darkened steel cylinder device to quickly descend from the ceiling.

Skye chuckled "Wow you guys really like painting anything darker."

Strucker tilted his head "Perhaps but at least its better then painting an eagle on anything. That is not important however…"

Shaking his head before facing the device "This device is inspired by doctor Whitehall's brain washing however we have built a far more advance but sadly for you a more painful one. But once we put you through the project none of that will matter as you will be turned into Hydra's ultimate weapon…" pausing to grab the remote positioning the device on her head "The Destroyer of Worlds!"

Skye shivered after hearing that name but slightly chuckled "1 that name is a bit much and 2 it will never happen… Shield are probably already looking for me and you guys will never win."

He laughed before hitting a button on the remote causing the device to startup and lock it self on her head as he turned his back to her as the other lab workers left the room "Don't worry that will change."

Walking out the lab leaving Skye alone as the device fully attached before beginning the wipe.

It only made a buzzing noise for a few minutes causing Skye to laugh "I think your to-" getting cut off by the device as it started painfully shocking her brain causing her to scream for what felt like eternity. A few tears poured down her face from the pain as the device paused giving her a second to breath before starting back up again as she screamed in an empty room. Strucker and the other doctors were watching the feed taking heavy notes and checking statistics.

One of the doctors ran up to Strucker handing him a tablet causing him to tilt his head in confusion "Her response to the first static wipe."

He raised his head in realization quickly looking at the tablet "Ahh… Perfect It shows we already wiped 1% of her memories... continue the wipe at the current speed notify me if any changes."

Putting the tablet on the counter as he continued to walk with the doctor "Have we had any attempts by the teleporter?"

The doctor nodded "Yes but the quantum disrupters are blocking him out successfully."

He chuckled as he started making his way towards the exit "Good now I am going to contact List to make sure it's clear before I go check on the other two enhanced, they captured."

The doctor froze in his steps becoming nervous before nodding "Understood but sir if you don't mind me asking why couldn't just use one of the twins for the project?"

Strucker stopped in his step grabbing a side arm out of his coat before turning around and shooting the doctor straight in the head causing the lifeless body to drop to the floor as his blood poured around him. The whole room stared at him as he put his side arm away before shouting

"Let that be a lesson to not question authority. I will only say this once, we are not using the twins for multiple reasons beyond your need to know and that is final. Understand?!"

The whole room nodded their heads towards Strucker who chuckled before walking back towards the exit

"Good... now someone clean him up!"

He walked out the door yelling "Hail Hydra!" causing everyone to jump up and yell back "Hail Hydra!"

* * *

**So what you guys think? ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_**Wanted to apologize for lack of updates for all my stories and that this chapter is short, It has been a crazy month with one thing after another. If you want to know more I left a little bit of at the end but I do plan on continue my stories. However I am just going to update them when I can rather than trying 1 chapter a week especially now that I am doing 3 separate stories with plans/ideas for more and I think it has done more harm than good in terms of my mentality. I hope you guys enjoy and look forward to the new chapters!**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**At Shield**_

_Coulson leaned against the table inside the classic grey hexagon holding cell, but he was fuming, trying to rack his brain on where Skye could have gone, Deathlock saw her on sight but there was no trace of her anywhere. The cell door started creaking as it opened, he took a quick moment to recollect himself as he had a mission to do. Reasoning that Skye will be alright before turning around to face Robert walking inside the cell closing the door behind him._

* * *

**4 Hours Later later…**

Coulson May Jemma Fitz Ward and Kara all arrived inside the arctic base all according to their plan. Quickly taking off their heavy coats silently dropping them on the ground and grabbing their firearms before heading down into tunnels. They were quickly drawn to the nearby echo of bodies dropping slowly approaching the area to find 2 hydra guards down with Bakshi standing over them.

Coulson glared at him while Ward slowly reached out his off hand "Calm your Mind, Bakshi. Your compliance will be rewarded."

Bakshi smirked at him and Kara "Good to see you two again"

Kara rolled her eyes as Ward stepped forward "Is List still here?"

Bakshi nodding "In the lab along with the other prisoners. The Mainframe room is down the hall, to the left."

Everyone looked at each other before Coulson nodded "Alright… Everyone clear on their team's objective?" they all nodded back except for Bakshi who was clearly hesitating causing everyone to stare at him. "I may have left out one small detail… They have Skye. I was informed of it after we arrived here."

They all glared at him except Kara as they shouted out as loud as they could without alerting others of their presence "WHAT?!"

Coulson quickly jumped forward grabbing his neck pinning him against the steel wall "WHERE?!"

Bakshi was trying to say it but couldn't get his words out as he was losing air. Ward gestured to let him go causing Coulson to huff before letting go dropping him to the floor trying to gain oxygen.

Ward looked down on him "Where is she?!"

Bakshi took a few more heavy breathes before looking up at Ward "Strucker… has her… all I could gather was she was at his base Sokovia."

Coulson was about to storm outside after her but May grabbed his arm and shook her head no "We only have 15 minutes before Gonzales jets arrive, we need to complete the mission then we find her."

Coulson however still looked headstrong on storming out of there causing May to sigh "Phil I trained her to be a agent... she is strong and can hold out but if we are going to find her, we need to stay on track and complete the mission."

Coulson took one long hard look at her before sighing in defeat "Fine… Let's move the quicker we are done here the quicker we can go save Skye."

Signaling everyone as Fitz Kara and Coulson went to the mainframe room while Jemma May Ward and Bakshi went into the section containing the prisoners.

* * *

**4 Hours Later…**

**The ****Playground**

Coulson May Jemma Fitz and Mike who was severely injured all arrived at base and were all dead silent in the lab. Ward Kara Bakshi and even List all managed to slip away during the chaos and sadly Lincoln, the other prisoner with Mike died before they could save him. But all of them only had one thing on their mind... finding Skye before it was too late. Fitz Coulson and May were going through the data retrieved during the raid trying to pinpoint the base's coordinates in Sokovia while Jemma attending to Mike's severe injuries.

The silence was interrupted however with the footsteps of Gonzales, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack all walking into the lab with Gonzales holding the tiny black box, but no one paid them any mind.

Hunter was the first to speak up "Why are you guys down in the dumbs? Besides Ward and his gang of misfits getting away it was successful."

Everyone working even Mike glared at him before Coulson slowly stepped towards Hunter's group while the others went back to work.

"While some parts of the mission were successfully, we learned Strucker has Skye in their base in Sokovia most likely doing experiments on her like Mike and the poor kid Lincoln…"

The 4 were clearly shocked with Bobbi holding her hand over her mouth with the other 3 wide eyeing with Gonzales sliding the black box into his jacket pocket realizing it was not correct time.

Coulson sighed "We are trying to pinpoint the exact coordinates from the data we gathered but so fa-."

He was interrupted by the sound of Fitz jumping out of his chair "I FOUND IT!" before pressing a few buttons displaying it on the big screen causing everyone to look over in hope

except Gonzales "While that is all good, just look at the place." Pointing at it with his cane "That is a town sized fortress with military support and high-tech defenses" everyone glared at him except Coulson who was looking down "We do not have the amount of resources to raid that fortress and by the time we have them it will be too late."

Everyone looked at him wanting to counter the argument, but he was clearly right except Hunter who shouted, "So what are supposed to do… Leave her there to die!?"

Coulson lifted his head back up and it was clear he had an idea as he face showing slight hope "No… we just need something bigger than Shield."

He rapidly grabbed his phone out his back pocket frantically looking for a certain contact as Bobbi walked over to him clearly confused "Who?"

Coulson smirked finding the contact "The Avengers."

Everyone's mouth hit the floor as he put the phone up to his ear, ringing twice before Hill answered, "Hello Coulson what can I do for you?"

"The Avengers Help… Hydra has captured Skye and is being held at Strucker's base in Sokovia probably tearing her apart like sort of science experiment."

He had to wipe away a few tears with his thumb while Hill waited a second before replying "Well as you know the Avengers have been going after Hydra bases to find Loki's scepter… we narrowed it down to their stronghold Sokovia and they are planning to raid it now."

Coulson was semi relieved hearing that but was still deeply worried "Do you need any support from down here?"

Hill slightly chuckled "No they think Shield is gone after Hydra showed itself…"

Coulson was about to give the details about her, but Hill could tell and quickly cut him off. "I won't give them the details in regards to your involvement but I still think you should reveal yourself to them soon."

Phil quickly smirked at the idea "Alright well just one last question when are they going in?"

"They are gearing up right now and plan to depart in 15 minutes. I am going to inform them about the change in plans… Don't worry Phil... They will get her"

Hanging up the call he put the phone in his back pocket while everyone stared at him with curiosity and hope with their mouths still open.

Jemma raised her hand about to ask when Coulson cut her off "They are gearing up to raid the base and are being informed by Hill about the prisoner."

Everyone in the rooms jaw's dropped to the floor again while Gonzales look flabbergasted thinking about how they were so reactive "Just like that they are willing to jump in there?"

Coulson shook his head no with a weak chuckle "No sadly not, they were already gearing up for the raid of that stronghold... They have been raiding Hydra bases trying to find Loki's scepter since Shield fell and they have narrowed it down to here." pointing towards monitor showing the overhead satellite feed of the stronghold.

Everyone was super relieved of the news however still showing deeply concern about Skye with Fitz looking at him with obvious doubts "What if—" getting shushed by Coulson who shook his head as a few tears hit the floor. "Right now Fitz all we can do now is hope."

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter will be all about the Avengers and Hydra. Like I said in the intro it has been a crazy month mostly due to the fact my desktop finally gave out on me but of course it was when I was writing chapters... Which wouldn't have been all bad since I had my old laptop and I had already planned to build a new computer with my older brother later in the month to visit... but of course the laptop's battery was fried not being able to be turn on. I was stuck without a computer from the 10th until 2 days ago having to rewrite the chapters that were lost but anyway... all is good now and plan to see more chapters soon! Real quick I just wanted t**__**hank you to everyone that has supported my stories! **__**Your support has been breathtaking and I can't begin to describe how much it means to me. **_

* * *

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**At Shield**_

_Coulson shook his head no with a weak chuckle "No sadly not, they were already gearing up for the raid of that stronghold... They have been raiding Hydra bases trying to find Loki's scepter since Shield fell and they have narrowed it down to here." pointing towards monitor showing the overhead satellite feed of the stronghold._

_Everyone was super relieved of the news however still showing deeply concern about Skye with Fitz looking at him with obvious doubts "What if—" getting shushed by Coulson who shook his head as a few tears hit the floor. "Right now Fitz all we can do now is hope."_

* * *

_**At Avengers HQ...**_

The Avengers were all standing around the main floor circled around a bright blue holo projection of the Hydra stronghold. Everyone watched and listened as Steve laid down the plan of attack while Hill entered the room but stopping in her tracks to wait with only Clint and Natasha seeing her.

Steve just finished up his grand heroic speech before shouting "Now lets roll o-" But getting quickly interrupted by Hill "Not yet I have just learned of some very crucial information regarding the base." Tony and Bruce jumped with Clint and Natasha smirking at each other.

Steve slowly turned to face her while Tony regained his composure "Really? You need to stop doing that..."

Clint still smirking look over to her "What kind of information Maria?"

Hill grabbed the tablet controlling the projection changing it to the information she had selected to show them "A very strong powered prisoner." She paused as the information was fully displayed causing all their attentions towards the couple of projections containing photos documents and videos. Everyone was clearly confused but she continued loading up Skye's photo "Meet Skye now there isn't a whole lot of info on her but 2 years ago she was working as a young hacktivist for the group Rising tide..."

however she got cut off by Tony slightly jumped hearing the name causing a few people to glare at him "I know the group... after the Chitauri invasion they started hacking governments databases to free all the other secrets they had lying around. I even hired a few of them as they were just kids doing what they thought was right... I always overheard them talking about a hacker named Skye but I could never find anything as she cleaned her tracks barely leaving any sort of trace."

Everyone look at him stunned while Hill looked amused before continuing forward "Yeah... Until she hacked into SHIELD and they grabbed her out of a run-down van running the hack off a cheap laptop."

Tony eyes widened quickly muttering "Damm wish I could have found her."

Hill rolled her eyes before focusing the projection on a paused video before briefly caring on "Afterwards she joined SHIELD looking for answers regarding her parents and has since gained powers. There is a lot more to it however time is important right now and the rest can be explained once she is safe."

Steve showed deep concern knowing full well what happens with Hydra's Prisoners "How long has she been gone for?"

Hill look towards him "10 hours I will send the rest of her details for you guys to read on the way there but you need to be extra cautious her powers are very brutal."

Thor stepped forward with slight concern "What powers does she possess?"

Hill shrugged her shoulders "Honestly not sure just take a look." before playing the displayed video grabbing everyone's attention.

It was security cam footage of a lab with Skye laying down in quarantine chamber with headphones clearly in deep thought but getting pulled out of it as she noticed a man standing outside twiddling with some kind of watch.

She slowly got up taking her headphones off "Hey Fitz." his head pulled up to see her but clearly mad about something.

She clearly noticed now fulling standing up "What's wrong?"

He just stared back "Can you tell me?"

Horror was written all over Skye's face as they looked down at the watch he was holding "I fixed your bio-meter watch, checked your vitals at the time of the temple collapsed. Your heart rate was recorded at almost... 300 bpm."

Skye weakly exhaled "That's very fast..."

Fitz shook his head down "No..." turning towards her "That's inhuman." Skye lips quivered her eyes looking like they could burst open. She slowly sat back down the bed as Fitz continued "I thought the readings were a mistake that I put this thing together wrong."

He dropped the watch on the nearest counter before continuing "Been struggling to uhhh, ummm." he twirled his fingers around his head before slamming his fists together before pacing back and fourth "Something is wrong with the data in my head."

Skye closed her eyes clearly trying to regain her composure "What are you saying?"

"So I was thinking how the heart monitor seemed to shatter from the inside out, but it was still on your wrist when we found you that doesn't make sense." his voice started to break as he continued "And how we found you basically unharmed in the collapse with destruction all around you!" he put his shaky hands to his eyes lowering his head down while Skye was looking all around the room as everything around her started to slowly vibrate back and fourth.

Fitz sniffled with his head down "I thought I was losing my mind all over again that there was something wrong so it took a while to dawn on me..."

Skye looked devastated and heartbroken like her whole world was coming apart and Steve almost told Hill to stop the video right there but withheld.

"or maybe I was just afraid to think it that you survived the destruction because..." He raised his head to look at her "you caused it."

Skye jumped forward to the glass that was separating the two "No. No, No, No..."

Fitz started shacking his head "Raina wasn't the only one changed in there and I'm pretty sure the DNA results we're running right now are going to confirm it." Skye put her hands to her head pacing back in fourth in the cage like room continuously saying "No..." louder and louder. The vibrations around her increased rapidly as her shouts got louder but Fitz continued "There's nothing wrong with the data in my head Skye. There is something wrong with you."

She shut her eyes tight before screaming out "NO!" with the glass lamp above her and metal containers shattering, exploding outwards spraying glass all around her. Fitz jumped back in shock grabbing a tablet before running out the room and the footage ending with Skye looking around herself visibly shocked over what just happened.

The avengers were all stunned shocked written all over their faces while Hill loaded up another paused video "We believe it is some sort of seismic telekinesis or manipulation. Just imagine if Hydra can control this." playing the video drawing everyone's attention back to the display.

It was footage recorded in the middle of a forest with Skye facing a group of people running towards her. One of them yelled out 'NO Skye!" as someone next to her fired his gun at Skye. However Skye put her hands forward creating a large shockwave reflecting the bullet and launching them into the air with trees getting torn down leaving a pile of people leaves and tree bark. The video ended with Skye looking at the destruction she caused leaving everyone other than Hill completely stunned for a few seconds with Thor being the one to break the silence first.

"Well what are we waiting for comrades? Let us go!" everyone nodded back breaking out of their stunned state grabbing their gear and making their way to the quinjet. Clint jumped into the pilot seat with the rest getting situated in the back as they took off towards their objective.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Sokovia**_

Strucker had walked back into the cleaned up lab room and yelled out "What is the status on the girl?" everyone jumped out of there seats with one doctor stepping forward handing him a tablet clearly anxious "She took very nicely to the Burstein process and has been fully programmed. She is currently resting in Vault A right now."

Strucker smiled at the results he was reading "Good when will she be ready?"

The doctor fidgeted in place "Ummm its hard to tell with her genes plus the modifications we made but she should be good to go in around 4-6 hours."

Struckers smiled slightly faded down hearing that but continued on "The sooner we can have her the better. Let me know the moment she is ready."

The doctor quickly fixed his posture "Yes sir!" before heading back towards his station.

He turned towards the lab's exit but stopped after seeing Dr List walking in. 2 others followed behind him as they looked around the room with List walking towards Strucker "Good to see Strucker."

"You too List. I heard about what happened down at the Artic... such a tragedy."

"Yeah if it wasn't for these 2 fine men-" gesturing towards the 2 behind him "I would have been with our founder in the afterlife."

Strucker smirked "Do you want to see the progress we have made on our newest subject?"

One of the men behind him flinched while List smiled "I would love to see."

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter will be going into more detail about Team Ward and starting the raid on the hydra stronghold. Quickly wanted to mention that the "Burstein Process" is the modification they did to Luke cage. Had to search for it since the show never gives it a distinct name so I used the comic book name for it lol.**_

* * *

**Thank you guys again, the amount of support you guys have been giving me and my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. ****I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Sokovia**_

_"Yeah if it wasn't for these 2 fine men-" gesturing towards the 2 behind him "I would have been with our founder in the afterlife."_

_Strucker smirked "Do you want to see the progress we have made on our newest subject?"_

_One of the men behind him flinched while List smiled "I would love to see."_

* * *

**5 Hours Before...**

Ward Kara Bakshi followed closely behind List and his personal Hydra guard rapidly running up the frozen stairs connecting to a private jet that was now covered in snow. Ward and the personal guard headed towards the cockpit while the others moved towards their selective chairs buckling in as the jet started to slowly ascend with some slight turbulence. Ward started the intercom system announcing it was free to move around causing the 3 to unbuckle standing up from their seats as Ward and the Guard made their way towards the group.

Ward stood right behind the guard as List anxiously looked at him "Status?"

The guard fixed his posture standing tall and speaking with respect "The destination has been set and we are about 4-6 hours out before landing on site sir!"

List nodded his slowly head a little less anxious "Good report back for anything."

The Guard bowed "Yes sir!" before slowly turning around making his way back to the cockpit but freezing in place next to Ward after feeling a sharp pain causing him to hunch forward. With his dying eyes, he looked up to see Ward smirking as he twisted the knife killing the man instantly before quickly falling face down with blood pouring all over the floor.

List jumped up in shock trying to find some sort of weapon but instead he stared horrified down the barrel of Kara's pistol. Kara glared at him before blinking twice with her glare fading into a smirk as List's hands raised

"What is the meaning of this... EXPLAIN!?" They all smiled at him at him with Ward shrugging his shoulders "Just trying to make amends."

List opened his mouth to retort but not able to get a word out before the piercing sound of a gun shot echoed across the jet with List slowly falling over with a hole in his head. Before he could fully fall over however Bakshi caught him holding a towel over the hole to stop the excess bleeding.

Ward looked over towards Kara "Did you get it?"

Kara nodded putting 2 fingers behind her ear causing her face to morph into List face before asking in his voice "I don't know you tell me?"

Ward looked pleased gesturing for Kara to turn it off for the time being while Bakshi wrapped the towel around List's head. Kara now back to herself turned over towards Bakshi "Can you go in the back and get the clothes ready?"

Bakshi pulled the body over his back "Of course what do you want me to do with the bodies afterwards?" gesturing towards the other one next to Ward's feet.

Ward rolled his eyes "Dump them both out, the sooner the better. Your Compliance will be rewarded."

Bakshi nodded his head "Happy to comply..." before grabbing the guard's body by the leg dragging him along causing his blood stain to trail under him until Kara and Ward were finally left alone.

They stood silent in place before Ward slightly smirked "I never thought it would ever get this quiet with him around..." before lowering his head down clearly thinking things through causing Kara to step forward with concern all over her face, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Ward slightly raised his head confused "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

Kara rolled her eyes "I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact the girl we are going to save shot you 4 times."

Ward shook his head "It's not about that... you saw the kid they were experimenting on, I can't let them do the same thing to Skye or brainwash her like what they did to you. Even if she hates me I couldn't live with myself knowing Hydra is using her."

Kara visibly flinched of the thought crossing her arms sighing before adding, "There is also the factor of List and Strucker were only experimenting on powered people which means if they have a interest in Skye it must be because she now has powers."

Ward slowly nodded "Yeah still working on that part, no one at SHIELD mentioned anything about her before the mission but I bet it happened at Puerto Rico..." lowering his head down in realization.

Kara opened her mouth to respond but got cut off by Bakshi who peaked his head through the door "The clothes are ready for you Kara and the bodies are gone."

Ward weakly smiled "Go get ready we need Strucker to believe its List for this plan to work. I will go manually fly and see if we can get there faster..." he slowly started walking towards the cockpit but got stopped by Kara grabbing his arm turning him back around.

Kara smiled with worry on her face, "Grant, We will get through this alright?"

Ward nodded "Of course..." leaving Kara's hold before slowing walking back towards the cockpit. Kara sighed knowing he needed to be alone right now turning around making her way towards the back with Bakshi as she began working on her disguise.

* * *

**Present Time**

As Ward Bakshi List and Strucker walked down the dimly lit tunnels, Ward was mentally preparing himself trying not to immediately lash out at Strucker for what they could have done to her.

As they walked inside the grey and white patterned room nicknamed The Vault Ward instantly started clenching his fist so tight trying not to murder Strucker right there. Skye was laying against the wall wired up two different machines inside a glass-chamber. Her outfit was all black stealth suit, silver gauntlets and a silver mask around her mouth.

Bakshi and Ward stayed behind while List and Strucker walked closer to the chamber with List slowly marveling it like it was a trophy.

Strucker chuckled watching List "Yea she is a perfect, put up a real good fight but eventually gave in... we put her through your expertly mastered Burstein Process and the results are flawless however she is still currently in the resting stage but should be done soon. While you were away our scientists made those gauntlets and they directly harness her unique power and multiply it capabilities."

List finished examining the case but kept a straight face looking towards Strucker "What are her powers exactly?"

Strucker raised an eye confused by the question, "Vibration manipulation... everything alright Dr?"

List quickly nodded his head "Yeah I think so... just a bit exhausted from today's event over at the arctic."

Strucker slowly nodding his head opening his mouth but the rooms attention was drawn away by the alarm's blaring and the rooms color flashing red. A scientist ran towards them holding a tablet screaming, "SIR WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!"

Strucker quickly walked towards the scientist "Explain!"

The scientist gulped as the 4 men glared at him "The avengers they are here..." the glares quickly turned to shocked expressions with Strucker stomping his foot on the ground "Damn it they most be after the scepter..." he briefly looked at the chamber containing Skye before tilting his head towards her "What is the status on her?"

The scientist shook his head "Another 20 minutes..."

Strucker slightly growled under his teeth before looking towards List "We can't let the avengers destroy all the work we have a accomplished... we have to stall for time."

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter will be the Avengers raid and maybe some Skye action? I apologize if its a little short, I have been recovering from a stomach surgery but I wanted to get you guys something. I never knew recovering would be easy but seeing all the love and support you guys give makes it all worth it.**_

* * *

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. ****I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

**The raid plays out exactly how it does in Age of Ultron except the added scenes below. I apologize if you wanted more but with my schedule its really hard to find time to write so I wanted to focus more on the additional interactions and scenes. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"What is the status on her?"_

_The scientist shook his head "Another 20 minutes..."_

_Strucker slightly growled under his teeth before looking towards List "We can't let the avengers destroy all the work we have a accomplished... we have to stall for time."_

* * *

List slowly nodded at Strucker slightly glancing over to Bakshi who quickly blinked twice giving the message. List slightly jumped up telling the room he had an idea "The twins... They will buy us the time that we need."

Strucker shook his head down in denial "It's too soon."

List walked closer towards Strucker "It's what they signed up for." before looking towards the chamber "Plus the moment she is ready, I don't think the Avengers will be a concern."

Strucker slowly raised his head looking towards the chamber before swiftly sighing in defeat looking towards List "Alright... I will go give the orders to the troops while you get the twins, have your two men standing guard ready to unleash Quake the moment she is ready." Strucker ran out towards the exit with the random scientist following short behind him.

Bakshi checked before signaling that the coast was clear causing Ward to let go a heavy sigh shutting his eyes trying to calm himself, as his lips were badly bleeding and his face looked like molten magma. Kara quickly doubled tapped behind her ear deactivating the List mask before dashing towards Ward grabbing his hand in her palm.

Bakshi looked towards the two concern written all over his face, "What is the plan?"

Ward took one more long breath before opening up his eyes recollected, "I say the best course of action is to leave the sooner the better." looking at the chamber in defeat.

Kara was stunned, "After everything we have gone through to get here, you want to just leave?"

Ward shook his head, "No I don't want to leave but we can't sneak her out of here now that the Avengers are attacking plus The Avengers will take good care of Skye..."

Bakshi nodded his head, "Alright you two get out of here, I will buy you as much time as possible." turning heading towards the exit. Ward opened his mouth to make him stop but got interrupted by Bakshi who weakly chuckled, "Don't worry... I am happy to comply." before bolting out the exit towards the twins.

Kara scuffed, "Should we go after him?" looking at Ward who was thinking it over but quickly shook his head no, "The longer we stay the more likely we risk getting caught in the crossfire..." looking towards the chamber again while Kara nodded releasing a deep sigh before activating her List mask heading towards the exit with Ward getting one last look at Skye before following right behind _List_.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Strucker is running through the base towards Quake's chamber wondering why she hasn't been unleashed yet before freezing in front of Steve Rogers who is smirking at him, "Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug."

Strucker rolled his eyes, "Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD."

Steve quickly retorted, "Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's the girl?"

Strucker eyes widened in shock before weakly chuckling noticing Wanda creeping up behind him, "News travels around fast... Though you are going to have to be more specific."

Steve opened his mouth to comment but couldn't get anything out as Wanda blasted him towards the wall before rapidly leaving. Steve quickly gets up off the ground activating his comm, "We have a second enhanced. Unidentified Female. Do not engage" looking towards Strucker who held the biggest grin, "You'll have to be faster than..." but getting cut off as he was quickly knocked out by Cap's shield.

"Guys, I got Strucker but no sign of the girl."

Tony quickly replied, "Jarvis detects an idle woman a few doors down from your current position. Hopefully it is her and not some Hydra agent just getting some beauty sleep." briefly pausing before announcing out "Thor, I got eyes on the prize."

Steve turned off his comm making his way down the dimly lit hallway checking each room with caution before finally entering the room he was looking for, wishing he prepared himself seeing the poor girl strapped inside a glass chamber wired to different machines. He slowly made his way closer towards the chamber before stopping at one of the machines as there was a folder placed on top of it. It was an all red and black binder with the code name Destroyer of Worlds plastered on the front. He was having a hard time focusing however as she reminded him of Bucky and how sick Hydra is for turning people... good people into nothing more than their personal weapons.

He scuffed before activating his comm, "I found the girl... Can someone bring the Hyperbaric chamber to my position."

It was a minute or two before Thor responded with some background noise. "Yeah Banner, Natasha and Clint are all back on the jet..."

Clint growled out in pain with Natashi basically telling him to man up causing Thor to weakly chuckle,"and Clint seems to be under control now, I am on my way. Stark do you have the scepter?"

Silence for a few minutes causing Thor to yell into the comm, "Stark! Do you have the scepter!?"

A few moments later Tony finally responds, "Huh? Oh... yeah I got it... Heading towards Cap now."

* * *

**15 Minutes later**

The Avengers were all board the jet with the Scepter secured and the girl Skye rescued however Steve worried that they might have been too late. He was pulled out of his thoughts however as Tony yelled out, "Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

Bruce had his headphones around his neck listening to Opera music trying to calm himself down after turning to the hulk, it took him a minute scuffling through his blanket trying to find the phone so he could pause it before finally answering, "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

"Thanks. Jarvis Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

It took a second before the British AI responded "Very good sir."

He smiled so grateful for Jarvis "Jarvis take the wheel."

"Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."

Tony quickly spinned out of the pilots seat passing by Natasha who was in the med bay keeping an eye on Clint and Skye before joining Thor and Steve as they stared at the scepter, " It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."

Thor smirked, "No, but this...this brings it to a close."

Steve weakly smiled, "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?" briefly pausing before grabbing the folder he had next him, "And what is Project Destroyer of Worlds and what does it have to do with Skye." handing it to Tony.

Tony quickly flipped through it before closing it holding on to it before looking at the staff, "Banner and I'll give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. If that cool with you? I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

Thor nodded his head, "Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels."

Tony smiled, "Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Captain?"

Steve let out a sigh before answering, "We still have some things to do but hopefully this finally puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels." smirking.

**1 hour later**

The Avengers jet slowly landed on top of their HQ but as the loading dock slowly opened they were quickly stunned as Maria Hill was standing along side Phil Coulson and a few other unfamiliar people all holding different facial expressions.

It was silence until Coulson called with worry in his tone, "Did you find her?"

It was a complete and utter miracle that Banner didn't turn green...

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? Next chapter will be filled with all sort of confrontations lol. I apologize for not giving some Skye action here but the original plan just felt so forced to me so I delayed her arrival for a better time. I also wanted to apologize for how long it took to update. My life is all sorts of crazy right now so its hard to find time to write and I was having a pretty bad writers block a few weeks back but things seem to be going fine now. I will continue to try my best to release them as much as possible! You guys are the best!**_

_**P.S Don't worry I still have plans for Ward and his gang of misfits lol**_

* * *

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence might change at a later date.**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

_Sorry about the long wait, I was having a really bad writers block for some of my stories and it doesn't help that I have had barely any free time to write. I try to get at least 1 chapter out per month but things happen, just know that I don't plan on quitting my stories. Now then... Thank you guys again for the overwhelming support and I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_The Avengers jet slowly landed on top of their HQ but as the loading dock slowly opened they were quickly stunned as Maria Hill was standing along side Phil Coulson and a few other unfamiliar people all holding different facial expressions._

_It was silence until Coulson called with worry in his tone, "Did you find her?"_

* * *

Steve, Tony, Thor and Bruce just stood there flabbergasted, blinking a few times wondering if their eyes were playing tricks on them but no luck. The man that died during Loki's invasion, the motivation Fury used to make the avengers act as a team... was actually alive.

Tony slowly raised his hand and softly tapped on Steve's shoulder getting his attention before whispering, "Please tell me what I am seeing is not real? Please tell me this is just some sort of prank and I am not looking at Phil Coulson?"

Steve just shrugged his shoulders, "I wish it was. I b-" but getting cut off by Natasha who was yelling from inside the jet with the sound of Clint growling in pain echoing along, "Can you boys hurry up and clear the runaway already? Clint isn't looking to good so whatever is going out their can wait."

They sighed slowly walking down the runway with Tony whispering to Steve, "Is this all just screaming Fury or I am just crazy?"

Steve slowly shook his head, "No this has Fury's name all over it..." making their way closer to Coulson and the unknown people behind him. Thor looked towards Coulson in confusion bluntly asking, "What dark magic is this? I saw you die, my brother's scepter piercing your chest... How are you alive?!"

He smirked, "I know I got a lot of explaining to do but I want to know if you found her?"

All 4 avengers slightly raised their head in recognition with Steve crossing his arms muttering, "You were the one that called in the tip for Hill regarding Agent Skye..."

Coulson raised his hands up proclaiming, "Guilty. S-" getting interrupted by Bruce who growled through his clenched teeth and throats vein briefly shifted green, "After all this time you never once made contact or even to let us know you were alive!" stepping back realizing that he almost went green, closing his eyes and doing some quick breathing exercises to calm himself down.

Coulson lowered his head in shame mumbling, "Yes I know, I tried to contact you but-" Steve and Tony rolled their eyes already knowing the answer but before they could say, Natasha jumped next to the others as Cho and the doctors quickly moved Barton to the lab to fix him up. She was smirking looking at their faces asking, "Jeez what happened to make yo-" stopping mid sentence following their line of sight to see Phil Coulson weakly smirking at her. Thoughts fly rapidly in her head, mostly questions as to how the man that she had once considered family was not truly dead standing in front of them perfectly healthy. Her eyes bolted around hastily looking towards the other avengers trying to gain an explanation but stopped at Steve's face as the answer was written all over his face, anger quickly filled her veins spitting out in disgust, "Fury... He is dead..."

Then silence not a word but the air was filled with tension, Hill sighed before clearing her throat quickly grabbing their attention as she declared, "I know there is a lot of catching up to do but I imagine Clint would be pretty upset if we started debrief without him. So while we wait for him to get fixed up, I will give the agents here a tour of the tower and you guys go over any information obtained from the base."

They all briefly traded glances with one another before reluctantly nodding, Hill gestured towards the agents to follow her but stopped and pointed to Thor, "Go grab the Hyperbaric chamber containing Skye and bring her down to the lab to run diagnostics." she tried making it as brief as possible, as they were unsure of what Hydra exactly did to Skye and they needed to not give any false hope to them.

Thor weakly nodded clearly still shocked about Coulson muttering, "Uhh sure..." slightly turning to get a long glance at Coulson before slowly walking towards the Quinjet. It took a second for the agents to realize Hill was already walking ahead, quickly joining her as they all went into the elevator leaving the avengers frozen in thought. It took a few minutes but their attention was pulled to Thor behind them, now holding the chamber over his shoulder asking, "I am heading down to the labs, aren't you guys coming?"

Still unable to form words they just nodded, slowly following behind Thor as they headed towards the labs.

* * *

_**A little while later**_

The avengers were all gathered up inside recovery room where Clint was laying on his side drinking a smoothie and Skye was laying in the next bed over with Dr. Cho ran some tests. Banner was reading a file while everyone else was clearly deep in thought, Clint having finished his smoothie look around at the others and chuckled, "Wow why are you guys in the dumps?"

Natasha who was biting down on her finger before accidentally muttering out, "Coulson..." Natasha slightly flinched realizing what she said causing Clint to slightly tilted his head in confusion wondering what caused Natasha to start thinking about him now asking, "Nat... What happened? You haven't done that in a long time."

Natasha sighed opening her mouth to answer but Tony talked over her clearly still mad about it, "Oh nothing much, just that when we landed Coulson and a bunch of other agents were waiting for us."

The avengers waited for his reaction knowing how much the Coulson situation hurt him but instead he chuckled, "Ohh that's a good one, nice try To-." but he stopped, after looking around to see the other avengers faces telling him the same thing. He head started to pound as the memory of Coulson quickly flashing by in his head before stopping at the image of where he died, growling out in anger he slowly began to push him self up to get up but Cho quickly came over slightly pushing him back down stating, "Absolutely not, you need to stay put to allow the tissue to form correctly."

He waits a second and is about to try again but Natasha holds him down, "You better listen to her..." Clint briefly thinks it over before sighing in defeat falling flat on the bed.

He tilts his head slightly so Natasha is in his line of sight before asking, "Did you find out anything?"

Natasha slowly nods replying, "He was the one that called in the tip to Hill."

He scuffs, "Oh so he called us in to help with the rescue... Do you think Hill knew?"

She doesn't have to think it over answering, "Of course she did... I just have no idea how or when it happened..."

Steve looked over to Cho who was reading over the Quake Destroyer of Worlds binder asking, "Have you learned anything useful Dr. Cho?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I haven't finished going through it."

Banner walks over to where Skye and Cho were asking, "Well right now I think anything is better than nothing. What have you learned so far?"

Cho sighs before explaining, "The scientist wrote down a few things relating to her powers. She has the ability to manipulate vibrations and the silver gauntlets are designed to harness her power and multiplies it... That is about all I have been able to gather so far but some of this stuff I have never heard before."

Bruce raised an eyebrow gesturing that he would like to see asking, "Anything specific?"

Cho nods handing him the binder pointing to it, "They keep referring to something called the Burstein Process and I have never heard of it before."

Tony who was leaning against the wall quickly jumped in shock walking over to the doctors asking, "May I see the binder?" Bruce and Cho looked at each other in confusion before handing him the binder.

Tony started to read the binder with Steve joining in on the conversation, "Does that mean something Tony?"

Tony quickly finish reading before handing the binder back to Cho, turning to face Steve answering, "Maybe, just a hunch though."

Steve opened his mouth to continue questioning but their attention was pulled towards the door as someone knocked before opening the door. It was Hill and the other agents as they each entered the room, a few of their faces were washed over with relief being able to see Skye with Phil jumping out in front of hill before slowly walking towards Skye's bed.

However he didn't get really far as the Avengers minus Clint quickly blocked the pathway with Tony shacking his head stating, "We would like some answers first."

Coulson got one long glance at Skye before lowering his head and sighing in defeat, "Alright... what do you want to know?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

**(Skye POV)**

There was nothing, no matter how much I try to find something else its only darkness. I have no idea where I am or how I even got here or better yet who I even am... I continue to think for what feels like an eternity but I am still getting nothing.

But as I try to remember my name, I begin to hear voices,

"_You survived the destruction because you caused it." _

_"__There's something wrong with you."_

_"You were designed to destroy..."_

No... no that isn't true...

"Haha but it is... Don't you see everyone thinks your monster... A freak that needs to be destroyed."

Nooooooo stop it, your wrong!

"No I am not and deep down you know its true. You need to fight against them as they will never leave you alone, not until your dead."

But... what can I do about it?

The voice laughed, "Don't worry, it will all come in due time... Quake."

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? ****Next chapter will be mostly confrontations and maybe some other plot developments. ****Just wanted to apologize again for not updating my stories as often as I should. It's just that time of year with one thing after another especially with College and all my other stuff. **_

_**Happy holidays to everyone!**_

* * *

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_However he didn't get really far as the Avengers minus Clint quickly blocked the pathway with Tony shacking his head stating, "We would like some answers first."_

_Coulson got one long glance at Skye before lowering his head and sighing in defeat, "Alright... what do you want to know?"_

* * *

Natasha tried holding it together but at the moment it all her bottled up emotions exploded out, "How are you even alive? Loki stabbed you, Thor watched it happen... the scepter went through and through piercing your heart. We -I -..." but froze unable to get out all her thoughts as she began choking up.

Coulson filled with massive regret released a heavy sigh before answering, "Well Fury wasn't entirely wrong... I did die on that air carrier."

The avengers extremely confused now, Tony asked, "Timeout... Your saying Fury was able to revive you?" with Bruce adding on, "We all saw the damage, that shouldn't be possible..."

Coulson nodded, "Well it was... It was a SHIELD project Fury formed in 2009 named Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I. or T.A.H.I.T.I. we me overseening the project, we began working on GH, a medicine capable of healing a mortally wounded Avenger if need be..."

Bruce even more intrigued asked, "Alien Host Intergrative Tissue... are you saying Fury injected you with alien blood?"

Coulson nodded answering that question before continuing, "More specifically it was Kree, a humanoid blue alien that compared to humans... has a very extreme regenerative healing factor that allows someone to heal from a fatal injury."

Tony not fully believing it asks, "What's the catch?"

Coulson briefly paused before answer, "I gathered 6 SHIELD agents all having terminal diseases we injected them with the modified blood, with all their illnesses quickly terminated but right before their release, each one began to displaying several signs of insanity the biggest one being these unknown markings. Any place and with any object they would carve into anything they could."

Natasha still recovering from her moment states, "But you seem to be fine... Why is that?"

"Dr. Goodman, one of the doctors of the project discovered the Kree blood was implanting its genetic memory onto the patients. She suggested using the memory overwriting machine which we used and erased all their knowledge of being a SHIELD agent, giving them a new life. But I couldn't continue on, I felt like it was all wrong... I sent Fury my concerns and my resignation from the project, and focused my attention towards the avengers initiative hoping that was the end of it."

Clint the only person not standing, continuing to lay on his side mutters, "But it wasn't..."

Coulson still filled with guilt shakes his head, "No, Fury sent me to the guest house where project T.A.H.I.T.I was worked on. But instead of erasing all my memories, he erased everything relating to my knowledge about the project and implanted memories of recovering on a beach in Tahiti. After my recovering Fury assigned me a mobile command unit where we began solving unclassified cases for SHIELD."

The avengers took a few minutes clearly trying to take that all in except Thor who was stuck on the unconscious girl in the other infirmary bed across from Clint. There is something about her but he has no idea what it is... He briefly continues to stare before looking towards Coulson asking, "What about the girl? You said her name was Skye right?"

Coulson was slightly taken aback honestly was expecting more questions regarding him or even the Kree considering Sif's reaction to them but nods answering, "Yeah her name is Skye... I assume Hill briefed you about her?"

Natasha nodded stating, "It was very brief only about how SHIELD found her and some footage regarding her powers."

Bruce intrigued by the topic asked, "Was hoping you could explain a little bit regarding how she obtained them?"

Coulson nodded a few tears running down his face stating, "Before I answer... I just want to thank you all for bring her back, I thought I lost her again... I am truly grateful."

Tony without a moments thought asks, "What do you mean again?"

Coulson closed his eyes wiping away the extra tears and taking a deep breath before pointing towards Skye, "After a few weeks of Skye being on the team as a consultant, she started training to become a agent... But during a mission she got shot twice point blank to her stomach. We-" biting his tougue as the awful pictures reappeared. Taking a few deep breaths before continuing, "Were able to get her to a hospital but they couldn't offer anything else, she was stuck in life support... But I realized there was a way to save her."

Steve knowing where this was going just states, "Project T.A.H.I.T.I"

Coulson nodded, "We were able to track down the originally lab where it was made, grabbing one of the last vile and it worked, managing to make a full recover rather quickly and right before Hydra's reveal."

Bruce still confused asks, "How does this contribute to her obtaining powers?"

Coulson smirked continuing, "Because unlike me and the other patients for project T.A.H.I.T.I, Skye never showed any of our side effects and required no memory wipe."

Thor perked his head up in realization and asking Coulson, "Did she ever come into contact with any Terrigen Crystals or a Diviner?" Coulson slightly caught of guard but the sudden question just slowly nodded his head to answer and Thor almost jumped in excitement stating, "Do you know what this means? We are looking at a race thought to been erased eons ago, and were said to be some of the greatest warriors across the nine realms. Have there been others?"

Coulson worried about his excitement gestured for Jemma to show him grabbing a tablet and tapping a few screens until displaying Raina and Thor gets the biggest grin on his face before declaring, "We finally found some Inhuman survivors... Its a miracle."

Tony shocked but also confused on what he was saying so he asks, "Ummm Earth to Thor, great to see you having fun but me and the others would really like to know what a Inhuman is?"

Thor chuckled before walking towards Skye stating, "Centuries ago, the Kree were in a long war with high casualties. In need of more soldiers, One desperate faction of Kree decided to genetically modify the DNA of other intelligent creatures across various planets, in hopes of gaining warriors powerful enough to win the war. One of those planets was Earth where they began to manipulate the humans turning them into Inhumans. But shortly after another faction of Kree began shutting down all of these projects down effectively ending the modified creatures or at least Odin thought so but he profited anyone searching for them anyways so we were always led to believe they were instinct."

The entire room was taking all the information in while Coulson continued to stare at Skye before asking, "Any other questions? I would like to get Skye back home."

The Avengers all looked at each other before Natasha shakes her head, "No, not going to let you just appear out of nowhere and instantly leave afterwards."

Coulson slightly shocked begins to counter, "S-"

But then Clint who just finished drinking his smoothie talked over him asking Tony, "We have enough room for them at the party right?"

Tony smirked knowing where he was going said, "Yeah will have plenty of room and the more people the better."

Coulson opened his mouth to say something but Steve shook his head saying, "We all thought you were dead, least you can do. Plus Dr. Cho will give you updates on her status if that will help ease tension. She is the best for a reason."

Coulson conflicted looked back towards his team, almost all of them looking really stressed and it could help ease the tension they have had since the new vs old SHIELD drama. Giving it a few more thoughts be reluctantly shrugs his shoulders stating, "We could sure the break and I trust Dr. Cho's judgement, all I ask is a few minutes with Skye..."

Steve smirks, "Take as much time as you need, Clint you able to walk now?"

He nods slowly tilting up and smirking, "Yep its like it never happened." before jumping off the bed and leaving along side the another Avengers except Cho who began running her Skye's vitals. Steve stopped and whispered quietly to Cho, "Keep the file to yourself, I want to look into first and I don't think they are ready to hear or see the binder."

Cho slowly nodding her head causing Steve to smirk before leaving the room leaving only Dr. Cho, Hill and the other SHIELD agents.

* * *

_**A little while later**_

Tony walked next to Bruce's as they walked into the Avengers lab, with Bruce asking, "What's the rumpus?"

Tony smirked as he walked to a desk before grabbing a mini tablet stating, "Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside" before tapping it in the air causing a 3D orange sphere to appear, "You may recognize."

Bruce nodded his head exchanging greetings, "Jarvis."

With Jarvis morphing around before replying, "Doctor."

He turns towards Bruce stating, "Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper. Top of the line."

Bruce just mutters, "Yes." with Jarvis adding, "I suspect not for long."

Tony quickly walks over to the scepter scanning it with his mini tablet proclaiming, "Meet the competition." and tapping it in the air. Well a blue 3D sphere that is more than twice Jarvis size and Bruce is mesmerized saying, "It's beautiful."

Tony watched as Bruce walked around it asking, "If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?"

Bruce continued to study it, "Like it's thinking. I mean this could be a...it's not a human mind, it... I mean, look at this!" throwing his hand into the model causing it shift before continuing, "They're like neurons firing."

Tony nodded before stating, "Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door."

Bruce instantly knew what he was getting at without a moments hesitation saying, "Artificial intelligence."

Tony now excited proclaimed, "This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron."

Bruce smirked, "I thought Ultron was a fantasy."

Tony corrected him, "Yesterday it was." looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before whispering, "If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol."

Bruce began to pace around the lab saying, "That's a mad-sized if."

Tony walked with him trying to reason, "Our job is if. What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA."

Bruce turned to him saying, "Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA."

Tony nodded as they paced again, "As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?"

Bruce getting the idea answers, "The only people threatening the planet would be people."

Tony nods before whispering, "I want to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here that's 2 days, give me 2 days."

Bruce seeing the flaws states, "I don't think we would have enough time especially with the SHIELD agents here."

Tony smirks, "I already took care of that. Do you remember the names Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons?"

Bruce shakes his head, "No can't say I have."

Tony surprised but ignores it continuing, "Well both have Genius-Level Intellect for their age, even made some of the equipment we use here."

Bruce confused asks, "What your point?"

Tony smirked before answering, "My point is they just so happen to be on Coulson's team and would be more than willing to help us."

Bruce shook his head, "How did you manage that?"

Tony just laughs saying, "Nothing bad if that is what you are thinking, kids wanted to make a gadget to help Skye out so I offered my lab in exchange for the help on this."

Bruce rolls his eyes in disbelief saying, "So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team instead bring in two SHIELD agents to help."

Tony sighs saying, "Right. That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the "man was not meant to meddle" medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

Bruce still not convinced says, "Sounds like a cold world, Tony."

Tony states, "I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron." Walking towards the door as Fitz and Simmons who were waiting outside, but stops after tapping tablet a few times proclaiming, "Peace in our time. Imagine that." before letting Fitz and Simmons in to start their work.

* * *

_**So what you guys think? Next chapter will be set up some more stuff and party time! I want to apologize for not updating this story and my other stories in months. I started this working on this chapter in January but every since February, I have been a utter train wreak barely able to even do basic functions. I could list all the different things but I don't think that will solve anything but things are starting to look up and maybe things will get somewhat normal again. I am going to try my best to get these updated more often, just know that these stories aren't gone. I plan to update them all, I have just need personal space to recover and hope it never hits that level again.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has supported me and my stories, this is one place where no matter what happens to me I always love because of you guys. You are the absolutely the best and hope you enjoy! :)**_


	8. Update

**_Hello everyone... Sorry for the lack of updates to all my stories, life has been hell to put it mildly. I won't go super in depth regarding it but I owe you guys a explanation. _**

**_2020 has just been awful obviously with how the world is upside down but its just been one thing after another and it shattered me... The last update I released was on 3/15 and I have written out a few more chapters since but then Covid struck... I lost pretty much all my motivation to do anything, barely going out and it really took its toll. _**

**_Fast forward to May 26 *My 20th birthday* and it sucked, I grew up in a household where you were basically royalty for the day which might come off as being spoiled but it gave the day its own charm. Only getting phone calls wishing me a happy birthday and offering promises they can't keep instead of being around a family table celebrating and catching up. I know a lot of people either don't have that chance or don't want that but that day always mean't a lot to me. _**

**_Then to make a terribly long story shorter, I had to move out of the house I was in during a pandemic, so here I am rushing around trying to get everything packed up and I get Covid... Lucky for me it was only a "mild case" but even that was something I would never wish upon anyone, unable to smell or taste and a constant migraine that came in random waves was awful. I had to rest for 2 weeks inside a almost empty house alone, I had a few family members drop off food at the porch but all I could do was wave which was heart wrenching. _**

**_I finally managed to get a good amount of energy back to finish moving the rest into the new place and its been a adjustment to say the least. Finished it all near the start of July but then a close relative passed away (one that always pushed me to try writing) because of Covid and I completely shutdown, having swarms of bad thoughts raining over my head... But one day I check my emails (as a family member said they sent me something) and I see tons and tons of new followers/favorites and reviews wanting more, it gave me this spark of hope and desire to write to help others through these hard times and let you guys know your not alone... I owe that to you and someone that was a sister to me... _**

**_Apologies if you thought this was a new chapter but I needed to get this out for myself and needed to spread it all over my current stories. Like I said before I have a few chapters almost done but I might go back and rework some, I expect to at least release 2 or 3 new chapters before the end of August so look forward to those. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, your support has gotten me through one of the darkest times in my life and I cannot stress that enough. I hope you all are doing the best you can in the current circumstances and please stay safe!_**


End file.
